


性转车2

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	性转车2

佐助把明天要报告的企划在脑子里过了一遍，正打算入睡，他的手被身旁软绵绵的小手牵住了，随后那小手拉着他的手探向一处令人血脉喷张的秘密花园，

柔软、冒着温热湿气的两片肉瓣。

“你每天睡着之前都要爽一爽吗？不能消停一天。”佐助口头上埋怨着鸣子对欲望的不知节制，手却技巧性的揉按起来。

“啊喏，爽一爽有助于睡眠的说，最近教育局教学调研，我压力好大呀。”鸣子抬起一条腿放在佐助的肚子上，这个姿势既舒服有能让她张开腿更直接的享受快感。

佐助侧过身方便自己替鸣子手淫，放在他肚子上的腿顺势勾住了他的腰。内心暗暗吐槽，谁说男人找到女票之后便可以解放自己的右手的？自从有女票之后，自己更加离不开右手了，鸣子像每天都要吃喝拉撒一样，入睡之前必须要自己用右手让她爽一爽。

“我明天给你买个跳蛋去，你就每天睡觉前塞着。”佐助故意掐了一下鸣子的阴蒂。

鸣子吃痛的闷哼一声，勾住佐助腰的腿一个用力，脚跟在佐助的屁股上狠狠蹬了一下，“我不是考虑到你工作累，没让你上家伙嘛，就让你用手你还不乐意。”

手指探入阴道内，泫然在穴口的淫水立刻泄了出来，顺着手指流下，阴唇周围的毛发被濡湿成一小撮、一小撮黏在皮肤上。佐助光靠想象就知道被褥下，鸣子的私处如同干燥的草地经过雨水的洗礼过后一样的泥泞。

“想快点高潮，还是慢点？”佐助对鸣子的一切敏感点了如指掌，他能随意的掌控对方的高潮临界点。

“喔~都可以，只要爽到就行。”鸣子挺腰让佐助的手指更加深入自己，“亲爱的，我爱死你用手指操我了，再用力点。”

佐助低头含住鸣子的耳垂，斯磨了一小会，沙哑着嗓音轻声道，“你的小骚穴好会吸，紧紧咬着我的手指。”

鸣子被佐助的话惹得直接颤抖着小阴唇喷出一股淫水。

“水真他妈多。”佐助抽出手指，整个人钻进被褥里，掰开鸣子的双腿，“再多喷点，我要喝你的水。”

粗粝的舌头表面一遍遍的舔过大阴唇，小阴唇，阴蒂，这种机械而又原始的刺激方式让鸣子久久处于一种即将高潮却高潮不了但又持续被快感冲击的境地，既想要佐助结束这种直白的舔舐，又想要佐助继续。

佐助不打算让鸣子过快的抵达高潮，顺着淫水流下的水渍一路吻到大腿根处，将鸣子下体的淫水吮吸的干干净净。再一路吻上去，含住阴蒂，配合着手指的抽插。

鸣子爱极了一边被插入一边被玩弄阴蒂，一会扭动着腰肢向后不知餍足的吞噬佐助手指的抽插，一会难耐的抬起臀部向前迎合佐助舌头的舔弄，“快点...用...用力吸我。喔~又出水了。”


End file.
